The Haunt of The Past
by Blaise1
Summary: Katya Malen has had a bad past, her mother abandoned her and she abandoned her sister, now she has a new mission and it involves them all! Can Katya handle it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Night World and the characters in it belong to L J Smith  
Author's Note: My next story, it isn't the sequel to Till Death Do Us Part, but I felt I needed to write a different story line.  
love  
B.  
xxx  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Past!  
  
"I hate you!" The twelve year old Katya Malen shouted to her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry honey. But I need this job, you have to babysit Ok?" Katya's mother asked.  
  
"No mum, I hate you! I hate Delly she gats on my nerves!" Katya yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Katya, I'll see you later. Bye." Katya's mother then took her coat and put it on, she kissed Delly's blond head, then moved towards Katya to give her a kiss.  
  
"I hate you, leave me alone!"   
  
"Ok, you'll regret saying that later, and you know you will. Bye!" Then Katya's mother walked out of the house, leaving Katya and three year old Delly alone.  
  
Of course Delly and Katya didn't see their mother for an hour, the hour turned to two then three, then four. Katya started to get worried, so did the only thing she knew what to do, she phoned the police.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"How long has your mum been missing?" A police woman asked.  
  
"She's been gone at least five hours." Katya answered calmly, she was taking this surprisingly well.  
  
""Why did she leave a twelve year old girl with a three year old baby?" A big, beefy, ugly detective asked.  
  
"I...erm...she had to go to a job interview!" Katya replied.  
  
"Kat? Where's mommy?" Delly whispered, grabbing hold of Katya's hand.  
  
"Delly Belly, she'll be home soon." Katya said, sounding tired.  
  
"Do you have any relatives we could cotact in this depressing time for such young girls, Katya? What is Katya actually short for? Katlin? Katrina?" The nosy police woman asked, jotting notes down in her pad.  
  
"No, it's just plain Katya!"   
  
"What about Delly, is that shortened?" The police woman pressed on.  
  
"Yes, it's Delouise." Katya answered, giving the lady a fake smile. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, relatives?" The man asked.  
  
"Nope, no living relatives." Katya answered, hating the odd pair every second.  
  
"Well we have to take you to an orphanage for the time being, then." The man said, unconvincingly, there was something these police weren't telling Delly and Katya. There was something about them that Katya didn't trust.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, I'm sure we can look after ourselves." Katya said, ungratefully.  
  
"Well, sweety, it's the law." The 'police woman' said, taking a firm grip on both girls arms.  
  
"Can we at least pack a few things?" Katya asked, all trust in these two people had gone.  
  
"Yes, sure."   
  
So the 'police and detective' led the girls upstairs.  
  
"We'll go help Delouise pack and you can pack your things, see you in a minute." The woman said, giving Katya a grin.  
  
Katya ran into her room and quickly turned the lock, she grabbed her school bag and started putting her favourite clothes in it. Katya then picked up her photo album and her sketch book, then she climbed on her chair and picked up her piggy bank which held alot of money in it, and emptied the money into her small purse. Katya flung her window open and threw her bag out, luckily Katya's room was the fire escape, so she ladders outside her bedroom window. Katya soundlessly climbed down and ran through the back yard, and crawled through her the broken fence. Katya stopped and looked at her house, tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"I'll be back for you Delly Belly, I promise."  
  
Katya would make that promise come true. One day. 


	2. The Present

Disclaimer: You should all know!  
A/N: Please please please review!  
Love  
B. XXX  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Present!  
  
  
*DON'T STOP LOVING ME DADDY, I KNOW I'M KEEPING MY BAB-*  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Nineteen year old, Katya Malen, sat in her dark blue Coupe car. She sang along with the music. The red light turned green, she revved her engine and then she made off onto the road.  
  
Katya took one hand off the wheel, to flick her auburn hair over her shoulder, her hair almost looked like fire.   
  
When Katya was twelve she had wandered aimlessly around the alleys, keeping away from the main roads just in case the 'police' came back. Katya was almost dying of starvation when a girl named Lupe had found her and took her to a mansion, that was owned by Lord Thierry. Ever since then Thierry had looked after Katya, like she was his own younger sister. Katya had learnt about the Night World and how to kill everything that belonged to it. Katya had been told that the 'police' were actually a vampire and a 'shifter, but no one in Circle Daybreak actually knew why they were after her family. Katya always felt she owed Thierry and Lupe something, and she did; her life.  
  
Katya was stopped again, at a red light. She sat there looking beautiful and knowing it, her wild, midnight blue eyes, gleaming wickedly in the moonlight, her coffee au lait skin looking pasty in the red light and her fashionable clothing; were casual, but dressy too, and ready for a fight.  
  
Katya's celluar phone rang, it startled her, she turned off the music and answered it.  
  
"K. Malen here."   
  
"Hi, Kat. Lupe here." Came a feminine voice from the other end.  
  
"What's up?" Katya asked.  
  
"Thierry's got another mission for you."  
  
"What kind?" Katya questioned, knowing the answer already.  
  
"It's the dangerous kind. A group of renegade vampires are having a blood feast at a human party, we don't know where it is, but we know when." Lupe said, sounding grim.  
  
"When is it?" Katya asked, pressing a hand against her forehead, she glanced at the light. Red.  
  
"It's next week on a Friday." Lupe replied.  
  
"You get the place, I slay the vampires." Katya said, another glance at the light, red. 'It must be broken.' Katya thought.  
  
"It isn't quite that simple." Lupe sounded urgent.  
  
"Lupe what are you on about?"   
  
"Get back to the mansion and then Thierry can tell you more about it." Lupe said.  
  
"I'll be right there." Katya then cut off the phone, she wasn't going to hang around waiting for the light to turn green, she spun the car around. There were honks from the other cars, but she just peeled off into the night.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Ah, Katya, you decided to come back then? Had a nice drive?" Thierry asked, putting down a book. Thierry then gave Katya a disapproving look that told her he'd been worried again for the past three days. Katya's drive usually lasted more than three days, she looked away and smiled.  
  
"So what's the new mission?" Katya questioned, dropping down onto a very expensive, white, leather, couch.  
  
"It's a mission you won't be doing." Thierry informed her.  
  
"What are you on about? I want this mission. I can handle vampires!" Katya told Thierry angrily.  
  
"Kat, it's the fourth Wild Power, we think she's involved in this!" Thierry said.  
  
"That's brilliant. I want this mission, please, Thierry, please." Katya batted her eyelids at him hopefully.  
  
"Ok, Ok. You can have the mission, but take Lupe and Mark." Thierry said.  
  
"What!? That obnoxious, big headed, pri-"  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear you think so highly of me, my darling." Said a black haired, green eyed boy as he came into the room.  
  
"Shut up Mark, you pathetic wanke-" Katya started but as interrupted by a very angry Mark.  
  
"Shut up, you vermin trash. You're the bitc-"  
  
"Stop it! Now!" Thierry said as he stood in the middle of the angry people.   
  
"Goodnight!" Katya said and walked out the room, but before she did so, she flipped the bird at Mark, who equally returned another rude gesture.  
  
When Katya got to her room, she actually realised how tired she as, she sat on her bed, but before she knew it she as fast asleep, fully clothed. 


	3. Depression

Disclaimer: L j Smith  
A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!   
love B.  
  
Kali Blackburn!!   
Thanx for the reviews. I hope you like the second and this chapter. Love B. XxXxX  
  
  
Chapter 3: Depression  
  
  
*ALL I WANTED WAS TO SEE HER NAKED!! WHILE I'M WATCHING WRESTLING, TRYING TO BE A TOUGH GUY, LISTENING TO RAP METAL. TURN TABLES IN MY EYES. AND I CAN'T GROW A MOUSTACHE, I AIN'T GOT NO SEASON PASS...*  
  
Katya groaned and turned the pillow so it was over her head. She could still hear the music, so Katya got out of the blankets and walked out the door.  
  
"TURN THAT PISSING MUSIC DOWN!!" Katya screamed out the door. Mark poked his head out of the door the music was coming from.  
  
"Why? Do you need your beauty sleep? You obviously have to have a lot of that!" Mark said laughing.  
  
"Look, you prick..." Katya said walking right up to his face. But Mark did the most annoying thing that was possible to Katya, he pushed her away from him, then slammed the door in her face. Katya got up and walked down the syairs towards Thierry's study.  
  
"Hello, Kat. Did you have a nice sleep?" Thierry asked. "You ought to start packing, as you are leaving now in an hour."  
  
"An hour? But...I have to have a shower and pack!" Katya frowned.  
  
"Shower at the Safe House, just get changed and pack." Thierry said, shooing Katya out of the room.  
  
******************************************  
  
"You stink!" Mark said as Katya walked out.  
  
"Good, I'm glad I do, as now you can't come in the same car as me!" Katya smiled sweetly.  
  
"I wasn't planning to anyway." Mark frowned at Katya as she put one suitcase in the Coupe boot.  
  
"So what!? I pack lightly." Katya scowled at Mark.  
  
"Ok, children, let's roll!" Lupe said, coming down the steps towards the car, she was carrying three suitcases.  
  
"Lupe, please tell me those are not all yours!" Mark said, staring at the cases.  
  
"Nope, one is Kat's." Lupe said laughing.  
  
"So I lied." Katya said, looking at the frown on Mark's face, she then walked gracefully up to Mark and smiled a lazy smile. "So sue me." She whispered.  
  
"Don't even try all that crap." Mark said, going over to his Black Ninja.  
  
"What are you on about?" Katya questioned. But Mark was already on his bike. Katya and Lupe got into the Coupe, with Katya driving, the motorbike and car left Thierry's gardens and onto the road.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"What ill it be, luv?" The cheesy waitress asked, chewing her gum like a cow.  
  
"We'll have a can of Diet Coke, a gin and a water." Katya said, smiling.  
  
"It'll be here in five." The waitress then walked off.  
  
"Who's the water for?" Lupe asked.  
  
"Me, and so's the coke, the gin is for you." Katya whispered to Lupe. Mark came into the cafe, looking full and glowing. Katya lost her breath for a moment, things went in slow motion for a moment, Mark giving his charming smile, his shiny black hair waving as he moved towards the table.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Mark questioned Katya.  
  
"At how repulsive you actually are!" She said with pretend disgust. Just then the door opened and in walked two black suited men, they walked right over to Katya's table.  
  
"Excuse me? Which of you is K. Malen?" The tall, thin man asked.  
  
"Yes, hi, that would be me!" Katya said waving.  
  
"Miss Malen, we are from Daybreak, we need your help." The other man said.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm already on a mission," Katya said, taking the drink from the waitress.  
  
"Well this one is important, it has something to do with your mother." 


	4. Secrets of the Past

Disclaimer: you should know  
A/N: Plz plz plz plz review!! I wanna have a good reason to write this!!!!  
Love B.  
  
Alyssa: Hey!!! Thanx 4 your reveiw! Black Ninja was 4 u!!!! Sorry about the spelling!!! XxXxX  
  
Kali Blackburn: Thanx again this chapter is good, ( I think )  
I hope u like!!!!! Mark was listening to Bowling 4 Soup! Love B. XxXxX  
  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets of The Past!  
  
"My...my...mother?" Katya asked stuttering.  
  
"Yes your mother. We have reason to believe she is leading the renegade vampires." The thin man answered, without any emotion or sympathy.  
  
"But..." Then she saw Mark giving the two men a very dirty look.  
  
"Get out of here." Mark whispered menacingly.  
  
"G'day to you all." The two men said, then they left.  
  
"Oh God, Lupe did you here that?" Katya asked, but Lupe as looking away on purpose, almost guiltily.  
'Lupe knew, so did Thierry, that's why he didn't want me to go.' Katya thought, with a wall of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, Kat?" Mark asked, gently.  
  
"You knew didn't you Lupe? And Thierry? Why didn't you tell me?" Katya snarled, ignoring Mark.  
  
"We knew you would mess the mission up if you knew your mother was there." Lupe said, not meeting Katya's eyes.  
  
"My mother's alive?" Katya whispered, half way between a question and half way between a statement.  
  
"Yes, she is, and she's a 'shifter." Lupe said whispering. Mark glared at Lupe, whilst Katya's jaw dropped open.  
  
"A 'shifter? I don't get it, that would mean she's part of the Night World! That's impossible, she's too kind, sweet and cuddly." Katya said as memories of her blond headed mother came into view.  
  
"She was in the Night World all along. She was friends with all the Circle Midnight witches and all the werewolves. I'm sorry Katya, but she actually planned to leave you and Delly." Lupe said, almost crying.  
  
At Delly's name, Katya flinched, she remembered her promise to Delly, the one she promised to keep and somehow she would.   
  
"What about Delly? Have you heard from her? Or about her?" Katya asked, demandingly.  
  
"Sorry, Katya, I haven't heard that!" Lupe murmered.   
  
"We have to go to the Safe House, now." Katya said, changing the subject. She then put the money on the table and left.  
  
Mark looked at Katya sympathetically.  
  
"Are you ok?" Mark asked.  
  
"Why the hell would you care?" Katya said.  
  
"I'm sorry Kat." Mark said.  
  
"It's Katya to you." Katya said, walking to her Coupe. She got in and sped off.  
  
"Will she be ok?" Mark asked Lupe.  
  
"Katya will be at the Safe House tonight, don't worry." Lupe said softly.  
  
"Ok, you want to have a ride?" Mark said, as he got on his Black Ninja.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
************************************************************  
  
That night, it was well past twelve o'clock when Katya got in, her hair as a mess and she stunk bad.  
  
"You finally decided to come back then." Mark said from the living room.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather go to bed now, than argue." Katya said, taking her high heels off her cramped feet.  
  
"Where have you been?" Mark asked.  
  
"Now why should I tell you?" Katya answered, pulling a face. "Where's Lupe?"  
  
"Bed."   
  
"Ok, well I'm gonna go to bed now, so night." Katya said, then went upstairs, into the bathroom and turned the bath tap on. She then added some essences, bubble bath and some Aroma Therapy. Katya got in and relaxed for the first time in hours. Katya got out, clipped her hair up, changed into her pyjamas and then went into bed, and sleep. 


	5. Internet Cafe

Disclaimer: L J Smith  
A/N: Yes I know, the last chapter wan't exactly amazing, I'm sorry  
plz plz plz keep the reveiws coming!  
  
  
Chapter 5: Internet Cafe  
  
"Morning." Mark said, as he heard Katya walking down the stairs.  
  
"Hi, where's Lupe?" Katya said, going to the kitchen.  
  
"She's checking out the Internet Cafe in town." Mark explained.  
  
"Well, she could've used my laptop." Katya said.  
  
"Well I'm off to the library no, so see you later. Bye." Mark then grabbed his leather jacket and shades and went out the back door.   
  
Katya poured some cereals for herself, then went to get her laptop. She turned it on and put the net on, she signed in.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
WELCOME XxXCoolKatXxX  
  
*You Have Mail*  
  
To: XxXCoolKatXxX  
From: LordoftheDead  
  
Katya it's me Thierry,  
I wanted to say, I'm sorry for not telling you about your mother, no hard feelings, I hope.  
Lupe and Mark are already signed on:  
Lupe= FullMoonBabe  
Mark= **BiteMe**  
They are in Chat Room, World of the Night. Go there, be careful what you say, there r other Night Ppl in there.  
Thierry  
  
****************************************************  
  
Welcome to World of the Night, XxXCoolKatXxX  
  
XxXCoolKatXxX: Hey ppl! XxXxX  
FullMoonBabe: Hey Kat, asl?  
XxXCoolKatXxX: 19 f my room, u?  
**BiteMe**: Kat, hi babe!  
XxXCoolKatXxX: who invited you in my conversation, BiteMe?  
**BiteMe**: No1 invited me Kat, but if you insist on me biting you, that my dear can be arranged. :P  
WitchyGirl: Unity Sisters xxxxx  
XxXCoolKatXxX: Merry meet Witch XxX  
DeadMan: I want to suck your blood, Kat.  
XxXCoolKatXxX: Sucking blood is old, DeadMan, get wiv the times!  
DeadMan: BiteMe, my friend, Long Time No See  
**BiteMe**: Yo DeadMan, how r u m8? :)  
DeadMan: all's good in the life of a Vampire!   
SweetTeeth: Hi DeadMan, I ain't seen u in a while!!! XXXXXXXXXXXXX (((((((((DeadMan))))))))  
DeadMan: XXXXXXXXX Sweetie ((((((((Sweetie))))))))  
FullMoonBabe: ASL All?  
DeadMan: 18 M Hell  
WitchyGirl: 16 F San Fransisco  
SweetTeeth: 17 F In Hell wiv my bst m8 DeadMan  
**BiteMe**: 19 M Somewhere, Some place  
XxXCoolKatXxX: 19 F House  
  
**************************************************  
  
*You Have Mail*  
  
To: XxXCoolKatXxX  
From: **BiteMe**  
  
Hi Katya,  
I wanted to say this to u this morning but I couldn't so this is my solution. By E-Mail, here goes.  
  
*You make me sick, by treating me like shit,  
I know I deserve it, But I don't show you Kit,  
My Feelings 4 u, eat me away.  
So help me now, give me a reason to stay,  
Cos if you don't, then i sure as hell won't,  
Help you in this God damn place.  
  
~Mark  
  
*************************************************  
  
*You Have Mail*  
  
To: **BiteMe**  
From: XxXCoolKatXxX  
  
What the fuck do you want from me,  
I am blind and can no longer see,  
What is right and what is wrong,  
What the Hell was with your song,  
Things like this,  
Make me sick,  
Can't find the words,   
So i don't give a shit!  
  
~Kat  
  
************************************************  
  
FullMoonBabe: Kat, you still there?  
XxXCoolKatXxX: Yeah I'm still here, IM me FullMoon!  
FullMoonBabe: Ok  
  
************************************************  
  
Instant Message  
To: XxXCoolKatXxX  
From: FullMoonBabe  
  
FullMoonBabe: Hi hunny XxXxXxXxXxX  
FullMoonBabe: What's wrong?  
XxXCoolKatXxX: I think Mark is trying to tell me he likes me :(  
FullMoonBabe: he is? has he imed u or e-mailed?  
XxXCoolKatXxX: e-mail, in a song :(  
FullMoonBabe: That's quite sweet and romantic :)  
XxXCoolKatXxX: No it's not :(  
FullMoonBabe: it is  
  
XxXCoolKatXxX is currently not signed on.  
  
***********************************************  
  
*You Have Mail*  
  
To: **BiteMe**  
From: FullMoonBabe  
  
Hey Mark,   
Kat's signed off. What exactly did you do/say to her?  
She sounded upset when I spoke 2 her just now.  
She'll come around l8r. I'm gonna go now, e-mail me back and I'll c u at the House.  
Love   
Lupe  
XxXxX  
  
*********************************************  
  
*You Have Mail*  
  
To: FullMoonBabe  
From: **BiteMe**  
  
Lupe.  
I don't care about Kat. She does my head in.  
All I did was rite a song and that's it  
I don't give a fuck if she never comes around.  
  
~Mark  
  
********************************************  
  
*You Have Mail*  
  
To: **BiteMe**  
From: DeadMan  
  
Hey Man  
There's gonna be a party at the Black Iris, you should pop in.  
It doesn't matter that you don't know me and I don't know u.  
We're all vampires right!?  
  
~Man  
  
******************************************  
  
A/N: What do u think?  
This chapter was Tributed to Alyssa  
Review it plz!!!! 


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: Still all L J Smith characters appart from the 1s u don't recognise!  
A/N: I hoped you liked the last chapter!!!! What exactly is Mark up 2? U'll Find out soon!!! :)  
  
Kali Blackburn: My fave reviewer! TY for all your reviews. :'( This chapter is quite sad, I almost cried writing it! Hope u like it though!  
  
Chapter 6: Memories  
  
Katya sat on her bed thinking about what Mark had said on the Net. She didn't understand it, one minute Mark hates her and then the next he is telling her, he loves her. It confused Katya. Worst of all, she couldn't stop thinking about her mother, who had planned to leave Delly and Katya, who was in the Night World all along, who was now a shapeshifter. Katya wondered where Delly was, Katya's little sister, the one she had told Katya hated the most. It was funny because Delly was the one Katya missed the most.  
  
Katya got off the bed and picked up her photo album, a picture of a brown headed Katya and a blond headed Delly came into view on one. Katya skipped a few pages and there on another picture was Katya and all her friends; Katie, Ally, Sam, Lizzie, Laura, Bryan, Alex, Rupie. Katya looked all over the picture with tears in her eyes, Katya was crying silently for the third time in seven years, then she was led on her bed sobbing silently.  
  
Katya's door slammed open and in walked Mark.  
  
"Katya, we need to talk." Mark shouted angrily, then he saw Katya crying. "Kat, what's wrong?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Katya said, with her back to Mark.  
  
"Try me."  
  
So Katya told Mark her story of how her mother desserted her and her little sister, and how she was almost dying when Lupe found her. Then Mark told Katya his story.  
  
"Katya, I'm a Redwood, a lamia. But I have no family. My mother was a human and my father was a vampire, I'm an outcast of the Night World and the Human World. When I was five, Night World agents came into my house and killed my mother, first they tortured her by burning her. They made my father and I watch it, we screamed, and so did she, all the while one particular vampire laughed, he had indigo eyes, and bright blond hair, I could never forget his face, it's burnt in my memories. If I ever see that boy again, I would kill him. My father got killed, they left me out in a forest to die, I of course, ran." Mark laughed at Katya's face. Then they were in eachother's arms, crying silently. The phone rang.  
  
Katya sniffed, and picked up the phone.  
  
"H...Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Katya." A small feminine voice said on the other end.  
  
"Who's this?" Katya asked, knowing it wasn't anyone she knew.  
  
"Awwww, are you and your boyfriend telling eachother weepy stories? Well here's one for you, Best Friend and Boyfriend Make Love While Their Friend is Dying." The voice whispered, then laughed.  
  
"What!? Who's dying?" Katya asked, pacing the room.  
  
"Katya, don't listen to her. Don't come it's a..." Then there was a scream.  
  
"Lupe?" Katya whispered.  
  
"Nope, it's me again! He he!" The childish, feminine voice said, laughing.  
  
"That was Lupe, wasn't it? What have you done to her?" Katya said, demanding.  
  
"Now, you are in no shape to fight! That's too bad!" The voice scolded.  
  
"Please let Lupe go, she's done nothing." Katya said, breaking down on the floor, sniffing and holding back her tears.  
  
"Get off the floor, you baby!"   
  
"H...how did you know? Where are you!?" Katya demanded.  
  
"Bye..Bye!"  
  
"No!!! Don't go!" Katya whispered.  
  
"Tell my family goodbye and that I love them...Don't co..." The phone went dead.  
  
"Katya what's wrong?" Mark asked, from the side of her, Katya had forgot all about him.  
  
But Katya was already running to the door. She picked up her celluar phone and pressed the speed dial number to Thierry's mansion.  
  
"This is Lord Thierry's house, how may I help you?" A voice asked, poshly.  
  
"I need to speak to Thierry right now." Katya almost shouted.  
  
"Who shall I say is calling?" The voice asked with disgust.  
  
"Say it's Malen." Katya said, grabbing her car keys out of her pocket.  
  
"Oh, Miss Malen, so sorry."   
  
"It's ok, just get him." Katya whispered urgently. She got into her car as fast as she could, then revved the engine, then she was out of the driveway.  
  
"Hello, Kat?" Thierry said.  
  
"Thierry, Lupe has been taken." Katya said, holding back tears.  
  
"Lupe, where?"  
  
"I don't know! I need you to locate her." Katya said, pulling the car over to wait for the results.  
  
"She's at the abandoned Fish warehouse, and in bad shape." Thierry said sadly.  
  
"Right ok. And Thierry, if I don't make it, tell...Mark, I'm...sorry, and Thierry thank you for everything. Also tell Lupe's family she loves them." Katya then hung up the phone and switched it off. She jumped back in the car and sped off. 


	7. Abandoned

Disclaimer: All l j smith characters  
A/N: Sorry for leaving the last chapter at a cliff hanger :P  
  
Kali Blackburn: I'm really glad you like the story so far, I think something really good will happen in this chapter!! Thank u 4 putting this story on your faves xxxx  
  
Alyssa Blaise: I hope u liked the last chapter!!! I wasn't in school 2day cos I was ill!! :( see u soon!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Abandoned  
  
Katya pulled up silently by the warehouse. She got out and crept soundlessly in, she saw lights on, so she went on. Katya heard voices coming from the next room, one was the girl's voice from the phone.  
  
"And what do we do if she doesn't come?" The girl's voice said.  
  
"She'll turn up." A new voice, it was also a girl's voice, but this voice was oddly familliar.  
  
"What should we do with the dog?" the first voice asked.  
  
"I don't know do what ever you want. Just don't kill her, torture her all you like. Whatever you do, do not kill her!" The second voice, said tiredly, but with demand.  
  
That was all Katya heard because, in the next second her eyes were covered, then she was gagged and all was black.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Thierry? Where has she gone?" Mark asked, pacing the room on the phone.  
  
"Where has who gone?" Thierry asked.  
  
"Katya!" Mark shouted.  
  
"I...I don't know." Thierry whispered. "Relax, she'll be...fine."  
  
"Bye." Mark said, then he hung up. Of course he couldn't relax, so he tried to work out where the renegade vampires were heading, something flickered in his mind, something he couldn't quite reach.  
  
He picked up Katya's laptopand switched it on, then he signed on to the Net.  
  
***************************************************  
  
WELCOME **BiteMe**  
  
*You Have Mail*  
  
To: **BiteMe**  
From: SweetTeeth  
  
You'll never find her!  
lalalala  
You'll never find her!!  
Lalalala  
Do this riddle! LOL!  
  
* I am Black,  
I am a flower,  
Night Worlders come to me,  
Every day, by the hour,  
They party all day,  
Sometimes through the night,  
You don't have to pay,  
But you will get into a fight!  
  
Go there, and you'll find Katya!!  
  
~Katnapper  
  
***************************************************  
  
Katya woke up, her arms aching and her head banging. Katya opened her eyes with much difficulty, and there staring at her were large green eyes.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ivy as in Poison Ivy!" The girl said, she had a head of jet black curls. Ivy shook her head laughing.  
  
"I guess you already know who I am!" Katya said, her voice going croaky.  
  
"Yes, of course; Katya Louise Malen. You are nineteen; a hunter of the Night World and you are...human." Ivy said. "Of course that would make you...dinner." Ivy drew back her lips to show perfect white canines, she then struck.  
  
"Get off her! We need her!" A feminine voice called from the doorway. Katya looked up and saw uncaring, cold, ice blue eyes. White hair with the strangest wisps of blond hair, perfect bone structure and perfect coffee au lait skin, she was the washed out version of Katya.  
  
"Oh, Delly Belly I'm so sorry." Was all Katya could say.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Mark got off his Black Ninja and walked up to the old house, he adjusted his shades and pulled his leather jacket closer around him. Even though it wasn't cold, he was shivering, he hated it. Mark walked up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" A voice asked.  
  
"Werewolves." Mark muttered, then he answered out loudly. "It's Hawk Redwood. Let me in, right now, before I rip your insides out!"  
  
The door swung open.   
  
"Sorry Hawk, didn't know it was you." The werewolf said.  
  
"It's fine. But next time, I will kill you!" Mark then walked down the corrider and down to the basement.   
  
In the basement, there were strobe lights, and the wierdest sounding music, it sounded like Gothic music. All around Mark there were flashes of teeth, and wierd searching eyes. Mark went and sat at the bar.  
  
"What'll it be mate?" The barman asked.  
  
"A Blood Bomb!" Mark answered. Mark searched around again, he saw witches and vampires talking to eachother daringly and challenging. A girl in a short red dress walked up to him, her eyes the colour of stars and her hair the colour of gold.  
  
"Hi honey, what can I get you? I haven't seen you around here, before." The girl said, her voice was husky.  
  
"What's your name?" Mark asked. 'Witches' Mark thought to himself.  
  
"My name is Star Heald, what's yours?" Star asked.  
  
"The name's Hawk Redwood." Mark answered.  
  
"Well Hawk, how about you and I get together some other time?" Star whispered into his ear, her voice almost hard to hear.  
  
"Some other time then." Mark took his Blood Bomb from the barman and drunk it in one gulp. Mark got up to leave because Katya obviously wasn't there. Star pulled Mark close to her and put his mouth on her's.  
  
"I changed my mind, this way, Hawk." Star said, pulling Mark by his jacket to the back of the Black Iris.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Who is Delly Belly, D.L?" Ivy asked, looking confused.  
  
"Delly. Why?" Katya questioned, holding back the tears in her eyes, staring at her ten year old sister.  
  
"Katya, you left me when I was three, I was a baby and you left me to die!! I couldn't believe it. I didn't even care when the 'shifter woman, took me to an abandoned island and left me there. I was there for two years, she came over two days each week to give me food, and do you know who I thought about the whole time Katya? You. I thought about you every time I went to sleep and every time the sun woke me up, I thought about you every time I recieved food and every time I went hungry. I thought about you; scared that you might be dead, scared if you might be a slave somewhere. But of course you wasn't. You was living a life of luxury in Lord Thierry's mansion." Delly stopped to take a breath, then she started again.   
  
"After the two years on the island, the 'shifter woman came back, to see me. She told me I had passed a test and that I was going to recieve my reward. She lifted me off my feet and bit me...I was changed to a 'shifter. After that moment, I was taught to hate humans, and again, all I could think about; was you. I dreamed of killing you at night, I pretended that every one of my victims was you, I prayed every night that I would find you and have revenge on you and mother." Delly gave a sound that was half way between a laugh and a cry.  
  
"Mum; she left us. She left us for a vampire, the last I heard was she was a 'shifter and that she was leading a pack of vampires and 'shifters. I've seen her around, in the last few years mind, and do you know what?" Delly asked.  
  
"What?" Katya breathed.  
  
"She didn't even recognise me." Delly said.  
  
"Oh, but my darlings; I recognised you both."   
  
"Mum?" Katya and Delly said together, with mixed feelings of hate, love, and doubt all mixed into one word.  
  
**************************************************  
  
They pulled back from their kiss, breathless. Mark had felt something in his heart. Something to tell him; this was wrong, or something to warn him.  
  
"Star. I can't, I shouldn't be doing this." Mark said, as he grabbed his jacket and shades.  
  
"But you must my dear Hawk, I promised my friend." Then Star hit Mark with Witch Power. Mark lay on the floor unconscious.  
"Or should I say Mark?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter plz!!! 


	8. Chasing Visions

Disclaimer: You know already  
A/N: Their mum's back...Mark's in trouble...Lupe's dying. What'll happen next? :P  
  
Chapter 8: Chasing Visions  
  
The woman stood in front of Delly, Katya and Ivy. She was beautiful, she had changed since the last time they had seen her, her hair was pitch black, her eyes were a blood red, her skin was pale and her lips were a black colour. She was wearing the kind of thing prostetutes would wear, the clothes were red and black and she had knee high boots on; all her clothes clung to her like a second skin. She had a gang of boys and girls behind her all looking alien, proud and beautiful.  
  
"Hello Katya. Delly Belly...I'm ashamed of you. Oh well I did try to get rid of you both the easy way seven years ago, but of course you wouldn't go. Now I'll have to kill you." Their mother said, with a very melodic voice. Then she changed, fur going all over her body, her clothes changing. Then Katya, Delly and Ivy were facing a pack of angry 'shifters and vampires. Katya and Delly's mother up front, there she was a striking panther.  
  
'Striking...pouncing.' Katya's arms were tied, she was trying to loosen them, but the rope was cutting into her skin. Katya wouldn't die, it wasn't her time. She looked over and saw Ivy already fighting the vampires, Katya looked at where Delly had been standing and in her place she saw; the most stunning tiger she had ever seen. It was a silvery white colour and the eyes looked like jewels; it had the kind of fur, you would've smoothed if you had the chance. But of course this was a ruthless, heartless girl and she had already killed. Right now the Delly tiger had a shifter in her mouth and was shaking it by the neck.  
  
Katya's arms were bleeding from the power of the rope cutting her. She gave one last tug and her arms came free, there was an unbearable pain shooting up her left arm, but Katya had to find Lupe. Katya jumped up, a vampire started to charge at her, she pulled out a stake from her jacket pocket, and staked him just like that. Katya made a run for the door, but was stopped by a leapard, Katya jumped up into the air and brought her foot down, hard, into the leapard's face. The leapard went flying backwards. Katya did a quick search with her eyes and noticed her mother and Delly were nowhere in sight, Katya saw Ivy sprawled out on the floor with her neck and legs at an odd angle. Katya couldn't help her, so she ran through the door, before anyone else would pick a fight with her.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
He woke up looking around the room he was in, his lips felt swollen and he could feel blood falling through his hair. Someone had obviously had fun hurting him. But of course he didn't feel the pain...  
  
He had to send a message out...  
  
'I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you...I love you...Katya'   
  
Everything then went black for Mark...  
  
Mark got up and looked around, he had been led on green grass, and the skies were blue like Katya's eyes. Mark looked around, he saw a figure coming his way, he moved into a fighting stance. The figure moved closer and he could see who it was...it was his mother. Her hair the colour of hazels, her eyes were the colour brown, but she was beautiful, she wore a long green skirt and a white top. Her hair flowed carelessly around her waist.  
  
"Mark, honey...it's mommy. How are you?" She said, her voice like the wind.  
  
"Oh mom. I miss you and Da." Mark said, running to the woman and hugging her.  
  
"Mark...you have to get out of this place now...this world and the Real World. Katya is in trouble, her mother and sister have joined sides, and they're planning to attack you and Katya...you need to find her and run..." Her voice drifted off, with the wind...  
  
Mark woke up with a start, he couldn't feel his lips anymore and the blood had stopped trickling through his hair. He pulled at his wrists as hard as he could and the rope snapped as if it were string. He got up looking deadly and furious.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Katya slammed the door behind her and put a chair up against it, there were tears in her eyes from the message she had just recieved off Mark. But she had to have the strength to carry on, she slipped in another door as if she were a shadow.   
  
There Katya saw Lupe led on the floor, her arms tied and her feet tied. Her eyes were half open and half closed, her neck was bloodied and her face yellow and purple. Katya dropped down beside Lupe and held her, she untied her arms and legs, then picked her up and ran out through the door. She ran straight down the stairs and out the front door. Katya quickly pulled out her car keys and turned the lock on the car door, she dropped Lupe on the passenger seat, then she dived for the driver's seat.  
  
Katya revved the engine and sped down the dirt track, as fast as she could. Katya looked in the mirror and saw a giant black jeep come out of nowhere. Katya pushed her foot down on the accelarator harder, then she changed gear as fast as she could. The trees went flying past the car, the jeep smacked the car and the Coupe went flying foward. Lupe was starting to come around, but then she closed her eyes again.   
  
Katya made a sharp turn so she was in a small meadow, the jeep followed her. It sped up, but so did Katya, she needed to lose this jeep. Katya suddenly made an emergancy brake, but the jeep didn't; so it went flying down a hill. Katya breathed softly, then she spun the car around and was back on the dirt track.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Mark walked down steel steps, he had never been in a place like this. The steps seemed to go on forever, but finally he was on the last one, he dropped down and saw his worst fear. It was a test lab.  
  
Mark looked around and saw humans in white coats everywhere. He saw Star looking over at him, frowning. Star walked straight up to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Star asked.  
  
"Why are you handing me over to humans?" Mark snarled. The witch was starting to bug him, so he grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"I'm...We're trying to help you...We want you to be human." Star said, looking scared.  
  
"I already am human." Mark pushed her flying backwards, then there were bullets being fired at him. He dodged them easily, but he didn't have the time to mess around, so Mark ran straight back up the steps.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Katya pulled out her celluar phone and switched it on. She pressed the speed dial number to Thierry's mansion.  
  
"Hello, Kat." Thierry said as he came on the phone.  
  
"I have Lupe with me and she doesn't look good. I just had a car chase, they know my car, I'm on my way home. And I don't know where Mark is." Katya added.  
  
"I't's brilliant that you have Lupe with you. But Mark, I don't know where he went." Thierry replied, sounding sad. "Just come straight home." Thierry said, then he hung up.  
  
Katya looked over at Lupe, and then held her hand. Katya pulled the car over.  
  
"Lupe wake up, I need you to speak to me." Katya whispered gently.  
  
There was no reply, Katya felt a grip on her hand and then nothing; there was no rise and fall of her chest, no shine in her hair, her body was limp and nothing but a corpse, for Lupe was dead. Katya shook Lupe once, then twice and again, getting more and more angrier.  
  
"Lupe get up!!! You can't just abandon me!! Please LUPE!!!" Katya screamed, she slapped Lupe hardin the face, hard enough to wake the dead; but it didn't. Katya stopped trying to wake her up, Katya stopped everything, she just sat there staring at the moon. Katya put Lupe's seatbelt on for her, then Katya revved the engine and drove in the direction of Thierry's.  
  
'Lupe's dead...Lupe my friend...is dead...and it's all my fault...'   
  
******************************************************  
  
Mark ran through the forest as fast as he could, the men with the guns were on his trail. Mark didn't know where he was, all he knew was he had to get out of that place. Mark sent a message out into the world to find Thierry.  
  
'I'm stuck somewhere, I don't know where the Hell I am. But it's a lab of some sort...'  
  
Then an answer came through.  
  
'We know where you are, someone's coming to get you now.'  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think plz!!! 


	9. Suicidal

A/N: Plz plz plz! R&R my story!!!  
  
Kali Blackburn: TY 4 the reviews. This chapter is kind of crap. But I was trying to get all my ideas into one chapter, I have writer's block as well. :( I'm sorry I had to kill Lupe, but she didn't fit into my story very well. There'll be another 2/3 chapters + an epilogue after this one. Just don't expect it to be the last of Katya's life :)  
  
Chapter 9: Suicide!  
  
The white limozine pulled into the trees, so no one would see it. A vampire and two shifters got out. They were here to find Mark and they would. The two shifters changed into a lion and a werewolf, they ran through the forest searching for Mark's scent.   
  
"Do you have it?" The vampire whispered to the 'wolf. In response the wolf howled and ran on. They found Mark sat down with a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"Finally decided to come then did you?" Mark asked as he put the ciggy out and got up. "Let's go." So the shifters, and the two vampires ran back through the forest to the white limozine. They got in, then drove off.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Katya pulled into Thierry's drive unseeing. She had slipped into her own World, where everything was right. But still Katya parked her car, and lifted Lupe up to take her body into the mansion.  
  
"Katya." Hannah cried as Katya walked through the door. "Oh Goddess, is that Lupe?"  
  
Thierry walked into the hall, just as Hannah ran out. Katya dropped Lupe; but Thierry moved fast and caught her.  
  
"She's dead Thierry, she left me. She's dead because of me." Katya whispered, her hair was tangled, her eyes were large and scared.  
  
"Calm down, Kat." Thierry said, placing Lupe's body onto the floor. He then caught Katya by the arm, and walked her through to the living room; she saw all the soulmates sat around looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Oh Goddess, Katya are you ok?" A fiery, Wild Power asked, her name as Jezabel Redfern, she was half human half vampire; like Mark.  
  
"Lupe's dead." Katya whispered, still in shock of the whole thing. "I have to go to my room...I mean her room, yes my room."  
  
Katya then walked out of the room before anyone could stop her. Katya walked straight past Mark, as if he wasn't even there. Mark walked into the living room.  
  
"What's wrong with Katya? She looks like Hell." Mark said to the soulmates.  
  
"Lupe's dead." Thierry explained.  
  
"What!?" Mark practicaly shouted the word.  
  
"Yeah, we don't know what else happened to Katya, she hasn't told us anything else. And we're not going to push her either." Hannah said, with her head down.  
  
"Well I'll go and see her then." Mark then walked out of the living room and up the stairs. He knocked Katya's door, no answer. So Mark walked in, the balcony door was open. Mark saw all her clothes all over the place, he looked at her bed and there he saw a letter. Mark picked it up and read it.  
  
I'm so sorry for everything I've caused,  
Lupe died because of ME!!!  
I can't stay here knowing that,  
I can't stay with everyone's sypathizing eyes on me.  
Thierry thank you for everything,  
I'm going to go after my mother and Delly,  
Goodbye!  
Love K.L.Malen  
P.S. I'm so sorry Mark, I love you more than the world. Goodbye.  
  
Mark read the letter over and over, he couldn't seem to make sense of it at first, but then he realised what she was trying to say. Katya was going after her mother and Delly, to get herself killed. Mark ran don the stairs as fast as he could, he ran straight into the living room.  
  
"Thierry, she's gone!" Mark said, hurriedly.  
  
"Say it again, only slower." A vampire, named Quinn said.  
  
" Katya has gone, she left. Here's the letter." Mark said again, pasiing the letter to Thierry.  
  
"She's going to get herself killed." Thierry said, once he had read the letter.  
  
"Yes, we have to find her." Mark said.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Katya sat in her new black Jeep. She had to take it from Thierry's house. Katya could think clearly now, all she wanted was revenge, her own family had killed Lupe. Lupe who had saved her a thousand times, Lupe who had been a best friend and a sister.  
  
'Oh Lupe, I'm so sorry.' Katya thought. Katya had untangled her hair and had put it in a plait, she had also changed her clothes, so she looked deadly and beautiful again.  
  
Right now all she wanted was to kill her family. First she had to find them, she went straight back to the abandoned warehouse and parked her Jeep.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Right, let's split into teams;  
Quinn, Rashel, Keller, Galen, James and Poppy, in one team. Morgead, Ash, Jez, Thea, Mark and I in another. Let's go." Thierry said, with a grim look on his face. He gave Hannah a kiss. Then he led his team out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Delos commanded. "Why is Thea going? And not me?"   
  
"You're a Wild Power." A ditzy blond Gillian said.  
  
"Jill, shut up. So's Jez!" A fierce Maggie said.  
  
"Ok, then Thea, you're out of the team, Delos you're in." Mark said. Then the teams walked out.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Katya climbed out the car, and then crept silently along the wall thinking to herself.  
  
'I am a shadow, you will not see me, I am invisible.' Katya then saw an open window, how conveniant for her. She jumped up like a cat, and pulled herself through. She then wandered soundlessly through a long corridor.  
  
Katya walked down a corridor, that was familliar, she saw the chair up against a door, it was the room, that she had locked the shifters and vampires in. Now, she felt no fear as she walked towards the door, she pushed the chair out of the way. She pulled her stake out and a knife, she had come prepared. Katya kicked the door, and went into the room, no one was there. She cursed silently to herself and the world. Katya then held her nose, it smelled bad in there, she looked on the floor and there was the remaining parts of Ivy's small body, she had only been about nine and now she was dead, just like Lupe.  
  
Katya walked over to the body and she took off her leather and placed her long woolen cardigan over Ivy. Katya then put her leather jacket back on and began to alk out, but she never made it. The leapard that she had kicked in the face earlier that night was back, and snarling at her.  
  
Katya looked at the leapard sympathetically, she then punched it in the face, but it bit her on the arm. Katya screamed with pain, she grabbed the knife with her free are and stabbed the leapard in the leg, it growled in pain. It then pounced on her, she dropped the knife, then she went flying backwards, she was up straight away, she could see spots everywhere, but she refused to faint or fall unconscious. Katya did a back flip so that she would get further away from the leapard, but it just struck. Katya dodged quickly, then she did a foward roll along the floor and picked her knife up, she then turned and threw it. The leapard didn't have time to move, the knife struck it straight in the forehead.   
  
Katya sighed with relief, she got up and brushed herself down. Her arm hurt her pretty bad, but at least it wasn't her dominant arm. Katya concerntrated on forgetting there was pain in her arm.   
  
Katya walked back through the door, she was in the mood for another fight.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Morgead, Jez, Ash, Mark, Delos and Thierry sat in the limozine.  
  
"Where are we going?" Delos asked.  
  
"To the warehouse, that's where Lupe was being held." Thierry answered. They were all ready to have a fight.  
  
Mark hadn't spoke once since he had left the mansion. He was left to his thoughts.  
  
'Katya...suicide...she hates me...loves me...what's happening?'  
  
*************************************************  
  
A/N: Tell me what u think! :( 


	10. Team Effort

A/N: Plz R&R!! :)  
  
Chapter 10: Team Effort!  
  
Katya looked around the large area outside the warehouse, her Jeep was gone. Someone had taken it. No surprises who it could've been, Katya pulled her knife out of her jacket pocket, no one was going to kill her. She heard a noise, she whirled and saw a gang of shifters; all lions, tigers, jaguars and leapards. Katya sighed silently to herself, none of them were her mother or Delly, Katya cursed to herself, this was going to be a long fight.  
  
The first tiger leapt at her, canine teeth showing and gleaming under the moon, Katya jumped as high as she could, and then brought her foot down hard into it's face. Katya landed on her feet, not even stumbling, she had as much control over her body as the shifters did. Katya twirled around to meet a jaguar, she grabbed it by the legs and snapped them, the jaguar writhed with pain. It butted her hand and Katya dropped her precious knife, she made her hand into a fist, then Katya slammed her fist fully into the jaguar's nose. It went down like a baby, then Katya was knocked down by a lioness, Katya couldn't move because of the weight...  
  
***************************************************  
  
The white sleek limozine pulled up by the warehouse, they couldn't see Katya's Jeep; they had realised she hadn't taken the Coupe. But still they all got out of the limo; Thierry, Jez, Morgead, Delos, Ash and Mark.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan, we split into two teams, three in each." Thierry whispered. "Delos, Ash and I in one team, you three in another." Thierry said pointing to Jez, Morgead and Mark.  
  
"We'll check around the warehouse and you check inside." Mark commanded.  
  
So they all split up. Mark, Jez and Morgead walking around the warehouse.  
  
***************************************************  
  
The lioness bared her teeth at Katya, Katya started rolling around, then she brought her knee up and kneed the lioness, it howled with pain. Katya did a somersault through the air and landed on a group of tigers, they all snarled at her. Katya jumped to her feet, then she looked at them and ran, she had to get them somewhere else.  
  
Katya looked behind her and saw them still chasing her, she turned the corner sharply and ran into...  
  
"Mark?" Katya whispered, as he caught her.  
  
"Katya." Mark whispered.  
  
Then Katya remembered the shifters.   
  
"Run..." Katya whispered, then she grabbed his arm, then she grabbed Jez's hand, who grabbed Morgead, then the four of them were running just as the group of shifters came speeding around the corner. Mark stopped and pulled them all back.  
  
"We're not running, we can beat these up with our eyes closed." Mark said to them.   
  
So the four of them got into a fighting posture. The shifters gathered their muscles and jumped, Katya charged fully at a jaguar, Katya snap kicked the shifter so hard it went down like a doll. Jez stabbed a tiger in the eye with her knife, the tiger ran away. Morgead was handling a big lion, he was wrestling it to the ground and Mark had a leapard by the neck. But things started going wrong; the shifters who weren't fighting were suddenly on the Daybreakers like snakes on mice. So Katya was handling four shifters, Jez was fighting three, Morgead was handling four and Mark was handling six.  
  
Around the corner though came the other team, Thierry in front smiling evilly, by the side of him was a panther and a leapard, five angry vampires and one vampire hunter. Keller, Galen, Delos, Ash, Quinn, Poppy, James and Rashel were there. They all lunged themselves at the shifters. The fight was over in seconds, not one of them had got hurt appart from Katya. All the shifters lay there dead. Katya looked around at the Daybreakers who were staring at her, sypathizing, then she walked off after nodding to them.  
  
Mark went speeding after her. He caught iron gripped on the shoulder.  
  
"What is it with you?" Mark yelled, as he shook Katya.  
  
"What are you on about?" Katya said, knocking his arms away.  
  
"You know, we just risked our lives for you, and two Wild Powers!" Mark shouted.  
  
"Thank you. But I didn't ask you to come here...I was doing ok on my own!" Katya said. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her back.  
  
"Why are you so cold? I've heard your story...but I haven't heard it all. What the hell happened here tody?" Mark said.  
  
"Ok, you want to hear the truth. Fine here it is. My mother came back today and so did Delly, Delly beat me up along with her friend, and do you know what? She's a shifter. She's a shifter...because of me." Katya whispered, she was hearing her voice speak the truth that she had known all along.  
  
"What do you mean? Because of you?" Mark questioned, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I left her! God damn it! I left her when she was three, I abandoned her, just like my mother did to me!" Katya sceamed, with pain and agonny.  
  
"You didn't." Mark whispered.   
  
"I did...and I don't need your sympathy." Katya whispered coldly, then she smacked his hands away and walked off.  
  
**************************************************  
  
A/N: R&R Plz 


	11. End of Hate

A/N: Ok, I just read the last chapter + i hate it! I'm sorry, I can't think of much else to put into this story... :(  
There will be a short chapter after this 1 and then an Epilogue...  
But...Katya isn't gone 4 good! :)  
  
Chapter 11: End of Hate!  
  
Katya sat on a broken trunk of a tree, she didn't have a clue where her mother and Delly were, and she couldn't believe how cold she had just been towards Mark. He had helped her and she had just treated him like dirt on the pavement. She couldn't think anything else, because there was a smell under her nose and then all was black...  
  
Katya opened her eyes and saw she was sat on emerald green grass, she didn't have a clue where she was and what she was doing there. She stood up and wandered around, she saw a figure walking towards her.  
  
"Hello...Katya Malen, I am Mark's mother...Diana." The woman said, her voice was like crystals.  
  
"Hello Diana, how did you know me?" Katya said, edging away backwards.  
  
"I know all, I see all and I have been watching Mark a long time." Diana said.  
  
"Well, where am I?" Katya asked.  
  
"Your mother and Delly have joined forces. They have taken you." Diana whispered.  
  
"Goddess, what am I to do?" Katya asked to the Goddess and Diana.  
  
"Use their weaknesses against them..." Diana answered.  
  
Katya shook her head. "All is lost anyway. If I win this battle, there'll always be the war, and I don't know if I can handle it anymore. I lost my best friend, and I've ruined Delly's life and my mum hated me." Katya broke down onto her knees.  
  
"My dear child, you have to win this, you have to show your family, you're not the twelve year old weakling you were when they last saw you." Diana said, walking over to Katya, she sat on the grass.  
  
"Oh Goddess, I don't know what to do anymore." Katya sighed.  
  
"Darling. You have to go now...remember...weaknesses..." Diana's voice as as cool as the wind.  
  
Katya could feel herself being pulled away from the meadow...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"WAKE UP!!!! YOU STUPID HUMAN!!!!"   
  
There was a pain across Katya's face, she could feel herself being hit hard. She opened her eyes with much difficulty. Katya's eyes met ice blue eyes.   
  
"How is that when ever I see you, I'm on the floor tied up? I'm getting kind of sick of it, Delly." Katya croaked.  
  
Delly gave a high laugh. "Oh Katya, you are so pathetic...vermin!"   
  
"I hear you're working with mum now, well done I suppose." Katya said, smiling in Delly's face.  
  
"Did I hear some one say mum?" Came a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Hi mum. Nice of you to join us." Katya said.  
  
"Oh dear, Katya, you're on the floor." Her mother scolded.  
  
She then walked over to Katya and gave her a blow straight across the face. Katya's head snapped to the right, it was a hard slap, but it was nothing compared to what Katya was used to, so she laughed loud and clear, it was a manic laugh and she knew it.  
  
Delly stared at Katya, with her eyes narrowed.  
  
"When did you get so crazy?" She asked.  
  
"The day I found out you pair were still alive." Katya lied.  
  
Delly and her mother stared at Katya with disgust.  
  
"I should've drowned you at birth." Her mother whispered into Katya's ear.  
  
"I would've been happier." Katya whispered back, then she smiled sweetly.  
  
Delly's mouth was in a shape of an O, she was obviously surprised at how strong her sister actually was; physically and mentally.  
  
"Now listen here, you ungrateful mouthy, little, shit. I let you live long enough, but today is your day to die." Her mother screamed at Katya.  
  
Katya said two syllabels, with force and hate pushed behind them. "Try it."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Mark couldn't believe what a hot headed, ungrateful, obnoxious, self centred bitch, Katya really was. Mark thought she had changed yesterday when they had held each other. But no, she had run away, again, it was sun rise and there hadn't been any sign of her since he and Katya had had an argument. Mark knew that they weren't destined for each other, he hadn't found his soulmate after all, and that had buggered him up inside, because he really liked Katya.  
  
"Morning Mark. Still no sign of her?" Lady Hannah asked as she walked ino the living room.  
  
"No. No sign of Katya yet." Mark sighed. How long would he have to keep the sharade up? He hated everyone stepping on egg shells because of Katya missing and Lupe dressed in white with lilies in her hair, dead on a bed.  
Mark missed Lupe's voice as she would walk in and say something stupid. He laughed to himself, he missed her and Katya.  
  
Mark pulled on his leather jacket, nodded goodbye to Hannah and walked out the room, he had to find Katya.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
In one minute Katya and her mother were in fighting stances. Katya had no silver on her, so that was too bad, she would just have to kill her mother the hard way.  
  
Then they started, it as like a dance. As if they knew the pattern, they dodged each other's every moves. Katya snap kicked, her mother dodged. Her mother punched, Katya swung her head out of the way, she put her arm up then caught her mother's arm and twisted it, her mother flipped over and kicked Katya in the face.  
  
Katya then rolled across the floor and swept at her mother's feet, her mother fell and Katya slammed her knee into her mother's ribs. Katya's mother was winded and doubled over in pain, fur then went over her face and body, she was changing into a panther. Katya breathed, hard and fast.   
  
Her mother lunged herself at Katya, Katya jumped up, ran up the wall, turned and brought her face hard into her mother's face. Her mother snarled, then jumped at Katya, she fell onto Katya, then Katya was screaming as her mother bit her arm. Katya swung her arm hard and her mother went flying into the wall, her head smacked it and she slumped. Katya got up, walked over to her and held her neck.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Delly screamed.  
  
"You come closer and I will Delly." Katya threatened.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Mark quickly searched for Katya's mind and followed it on his Black Ninja, she was in distress and he needed to help her.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Katya was gasping for breath, Delly had gone quiet and was sat down. Their mother was still out of it.  
  
"I'm sorry Delly, I really am, but I have to do this." Katya said quietly, she then got a firm grip on her mother's neck and twisted it. She heard the crack of the bones snapping.  
  
Katya heard snarling and saw the gorgeous white, snow, silvery, coloured tiger. It was Delly.  
  
"Noooo!" Mark shouted as he ran into the room. He dived at Delly, knocking her over. Delly changed back human.   
  
Katya walked over to Delly, Delly sat there staring. Katya caught Delly in her arms and hugged her. But Delly didn't hug her back, instead, she scratched Katya with her long nails until Katya let her go.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!!" Delly screamed. Then she cried.   
  
At first little tears were trickling down Katya's face, then she was sobbing, her shoulders shaking.   
  
She was crying for all the bruises, cuts and scars she had had in the last seven years, Katya cried for Lupe, she cried for her mother hating Katya before she died, Katya cried, with Mark holding her, and whispering silly things and stroking her hair.   
  
No one took notice of Delly and of course she had run.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A/N: How sad? :'( 


	12. Mission Ended

A/N: This is the last chapter before the Epilogue.  
  
Chapter 12: Mission ended.  
  
"Well done Katya." Thierry said grimly, at Lupe's funeral.  
  
It was two days after Katya had killed her mother, and right now she had plenty of make up and shades on to hide the cuts, and bruises on her face.  
  
"Thank you Thierry. I guess...I want..." Katya said, but she couldn't get the words out. "I want to make an announcement."  
  
"Ok. Everyone's in the living room." Thierry said.  
  
Katya walked into the living room, it was a mass of black, she herself was wearing a long black dress. There was silence as she walked in, it made her uncomfortable, she made her way to the front of the living room, there was a microphone.  
  
"123 testing 123. Ok. I know I made my speach already and I know some of you blame me for all this and of course it is my fault. But that isn't the point right now. I came here now, to make an announcement."  
  
There was silence for Katya to finish her announcement.  
  
"I'm leaving Circle Daybreak. I don't want nothing more to do with the Night World. My job here is done. I'm sorry Thierry, Hannah and Lupe, my best friend...may her spirit live on in my heart and yours. Thank you." Katya then stepped away from the microphone and walked out of the room. 


	13. EpilogueInto The Night

A/N: :) Last chapter of this story.  
  
Epilogue...Into The Night  
  
"You know...if you ever need anything...I'll always be here for you." Therry said as Katya got into a brand new silver Coupe.  
  
"I know Thierry." Katya said.  
  
"Thank you." Thierry said, tears were in his eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you guys here at Daybreak." Katya said, then smiled.  
  
"You're not going ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME!!! You obviously can't look after yourself." Mark shouted running down the drive with three suitcases in his hand. He shoved them in the boot and got in. Katya smiled.  
  
"Hey Thierry, if you ever need me, I'll be with Kat. Mail us." Mark said.  
  
"Goodbye Katya Malen, goodbye Mark Redwood." Thierry said waving to them as they drove off into the night.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"So where are we going now?" Mark asked.  
  
"I think England would be a nice place to start fresh." Katya said.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Katya then thought.  
  
'I'll find you Delly Belly. I promise. But this time when I do, I will kill you.'   
Katya made a promise to herself just as she had seven years ago, and this promise she intended to keep.  
  
******************************************************  
  
She watched the car drive out of the drive, with her narrowed jewel eyes. A vermin and a mutant. She made a promise, as she ran away, her snowy pas feeling the earth.  
  
I promise you. I'll find you again and this time I won't have mercy on you, like you didn't on mother.'  
  
Delly ran off into the night.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: I would like to say thanks 4 all the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm very sorry to say this is the last :'(  
Look out 4 the sequel :) 


End file.
